narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-18559825-20160929220111
Me encontraba aburrido y como simplemente no poseo ganas de editar decidí hacer un pequeño análisis con respecto a las habilidades de Shino Aburame. Shino es un ninja de rango Chūnin perteneciente a Konoha, se trata de uno de los integrantes de los nueve novatos cuya primera aparición transcurrió en el arco de los Exámenes Chūnin Kikaichūs: Shino es un miembro del Clan Aburame, clan cuyos miembros ofrecen su cuerpo para ser portadores de Kikaichūs y estos puedan alimentarse de su Chakra, a cambio de ello, los Kikaichūs obedecerán las órdenes de su anfitrión ( http://m.imgur.com/8f3GYGF ). Como tal, se a mencionado también que Shino puede controlar varios Kikaichūs con demasiada facilidad ( http://m.imgur.com/CPVt0Hs ) y además, según se puede ver, sabe leer su lenguaje corporal ( http://m.imgur.com/znV1UcD ). Ahora bien, pasemos a las habilidades que poseen estos insectos: Absorción de Chakra: Como se dio a entender anteriormente, los insectos de Shino tienen la capacidad de alimentarse del Chakra de su anfitrión, cosa que también puede hacer con el Chakra de adversarios ( http://m.imgur.com/iT6Dr99 ) y así mismo deborar el Chakra que poseen objetos inanimados ( http://m.imgur.com/Gey52RY ), además de ello, cabe aclarar que la velocidad en la que absorben el Chakra los Kikaichūs es considerablemente veloz, eso considerando que cuando Kankuro desconecto sus hilos de Chakra de Karasu para volverlos a conectar en su cabeza no tenía ningún Kikaichū en sus manos ( http://m.imgur.com/XdyFkti ) sin embargo, estos de alguna gran forma se las arreglaron para colocarse sobre Kankuro y devorar los hilos de Chakra ( http://m.imgur.com/tr3mIC2 ) justo antes de que su ataque llegase hacia Shino ( http://m.imgur.com/ewMJShB ), adicionalmente, esto demuestra que las víctimas de esta técnica no pueden notar que su Chakra está siendo devorado. Resistencia/Fuerza: Pese a ser insectos, cabe aclarar que estos tienen una resistencia considerarle, eso tomando en cuenta el hecho de que lograron bloquear exitosamente el canal de aire de Zaku ( http://m.imgur.com/1GkFn2H ), cabe aclarar que los ataques de Zaku pueden fácilmente arrojar a una persona ( http://m.imgur.com/XLGxc9V ) e incluso destruir rocas ( http://m.imgur.com/BVPyJE4 ). También tienen la capacidad de restringir el movimiento de marionetas ( http://m.imgur.com/6ZXgDb3 ) habilidad que de hecho comparte con la arena de hierro ( http://m.imgur.com/U8fZRlQ ). También cabe aclarar que estos mismos Kikaichūs fueron empleados para utilizar el Jutsu: Interferencia de Insectos acá ( http://m.imgur.com/TTAt3RB ), y estos fueron capaces de sobrevivir a la colisión entre el ataque del Jūbi y el ataque Fūton en conjunto de la Alianza Shinobi ( http://m.imgur.com/gQKE35g , http://m.imgur.com/Bxo3i0T ) Rastreo: Shino es un integrante del Equipo Kurenai, equipo que está especializado en el rastro, en este caso, Shino puede marcar a sus objetivos o adversarios con la escencia de un insecto hembra para que con la ayuda de un insecto macho o un explorador logre localizar la ubicación del objetivo marcado ( http://m.imgur.com/ThEuySv ), también se a estableció que sus insectos pueden sentir/detectar Chakra ( http://m.imgur.com/ywTSFYQ , http://m.imgur.com/kmC0j1E ) Cantidad: La cantidad de Kikaichūs que posee Shino es incierta, sin embargo, muestra tener los suficientes como para un grupo se encargue de restringir a Karasu mientras que otro se dirigía hacia Kankuro ( http://m.imgur.com/lzGw45x ). También se puede estimar un número mediante a la entrada del Databook del Jutsu: Clon de Insectos: "HIJUTSU; NINJUTSU; Mushi Bunshin no jutsu (Arcane; Ninjutsu; Insect Clone technique) User: Aburame Shino Supplementary; Rank: none. Main text A secret technique exclusive to the Aburame clan, where thousands, even myriads of insects are gathered in one place and pattern themselves after the caster's silhouette...! Seeing as it's elaborate enough to be mistaken for the original, it may be used as a decoy, or as part of a diversionary tactic. Furthermore, since one can put the insects in standby someplace beforehand, then have them assume the form of the clone, this jutsu is arguably even more effective than Kage Bunshin, depending on the task. Caption -A writhing congregation of countless insects, assuming a human form!! Picture comment -Once the offensive against him begins, he turns out to be a clone!!" Miscelánea: Shino a mostrado cualidades de espionaje con los Kikaichūs, siendo estos capaces de recolectar información por el durante la primera etapa de los exámenes Chūnin ( http://m.imgur.com/nZj8v0N ) Son sumamente sigilosos considerando que lograron colocarse detrás de Zaku sin que éste se diese cuenta de su presencia ( http://m.imgur.com/VgE4AY7 ), introducirse en los canales por los que expulsaba sus ataques ( http://m.imgur.com/pK4VMbW ) y atacar por la espalda a Kankuro ( http://m.imgur.com/x1cw9V3 ). Pueden sabotear las habilidades sensoriales de sus adversarios ( http://m.imgur.com/isn0zgO ) Algunos de los insectos que utiliza Shino se introducen en el cuerpo de la víctima y mediante al parasitismo crecen rápido rasgando la piel de enemigo para salir de su ex-huésped ( http://m.imgur.com/sOmmYiD ). Inteligencia: Volviendo a Shino, este personaje se trata de un estratega táctico que siempre procura tener un as bajo la manga para cada situación ( http://m.imgur.com/8c615Gw ), la capacidad a de análisis de Shino es elevada, eso considerando que tan solo en unos momentos de enfrentarse a Kankuro pudo descubrir su debilidad ( http://m.imgur.com/JBqALNj ) y tras ver empleado en una sola ocasión la técnica de Zaku logró descubrir su Modus Operandi y encontrar la forma de neutralizarlo ( http://m.imgur.com/AbMgAhO ), de hecho, tanto Kankuro ( http://m.imgur.com/cQLhbcL ) como el propio Databook ( http://m.imgur.com/CzHRaNK , http://m.imgur.com/cbPsWry ) señalan la capacidad de análisis de Shino. En cuanto a estragía, Shino fue capaz de acorralar a Zaku sin que éste se percatase de que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor ( http://m.imgur.com/vkeDr3z ), previó que Zaku utilizase sus conductos de aire, incluso el que se encontraba en el brazo "inútil" de Zaku ( http://m.imgur.com/AbMgAhO ), cosa que ni siquiera se esperaban sus compañeros de equipo ( http://m.imgur.com/RAj1L7M ). También pudo diseñar una estrategia para posicionar un insecto hembra en el protector de Kankuro, distrayéndolo haciéndolo creer que él iba directo a la ofensiva cuando en realidad solo planeaba capturarlo con un segundo grupo de Kikaichus ( http://m.imgur.com/wsLvJUT ). Velocidad/Reacciones: Shino fue capaz de retener uno de los golpes de Zaku antes de que este lograse golpearlo ( http://m.imgur.com/RMkxGz9 ). Logró escapar de la nube tóxica de Kankuro antes de inhalar el gas venenoso ( http://m.imgur.com/eKvooIl ). Logró reaccionar justo a tiempo al ataque de Karasu cuando éste lo intentan atacar por la espalda con una de sus cuchillas cubiertas de veneno ( http://m.imgur.com/OMG1glZ ) y también fue lo suficientemente veloz como para lograr ordenarle a sus Kikaichūs que tomen posesión sobre el cuerpo de Karasu e impidan sus movimientos antes de que pueda realizar otro movimiento ( http://m.imgur.com/zuKXCch ). Pudo evadir con facilidad el golpe de uno de los clones del Jūbi ( http://m.imgur.com/ly4EkLG ). Resistencia/Reservas de Chakra: Shino, al haber ofrecido su cuerpo a los Kikaichū tiene que dar constantemente parte de sus reservas de Chakra a estos ( http://m.imgur.com/6FGMAWA ), cosa que no se a mostrado realmente como un impedimento al momento en el que se da un combate. Tambien logró resistir con relativa facilidad un ataque directo de los que venían del canal de aire de Zaku ( http://m.imgur.com/KgNMgXY ). Control de Chakra: Shino, al igual que varios ninja, tiene la capacidad de colocar una cantidad precisa de Chakra en sus pies para sostenerse en la superficie de un árbol ( http://m.imgur.com/QCkwNQW ). Al tener insectos que crecen vía a el parasitismo, Shino debe darles la cantidad adecuada de Chakra porque de ser el caso contrario, estos crecerán de forma significativa y desgarraran completamente la piel de su anfitrión ( http://m.imgur.com/N9czXOZ ). Taijutsu: Shino no es muy adiestrado en esta área, sin embargo, pudo retener físicamente a Zaku ( http://m.imgur.com/FKkYMFZ ) y falló apropósito en darle un golpe Kanguro ( http://m.imgur.com/xlZFIUU) Fuerza: Pese a nunca haber sido un personaje cuya fuerza física sea realmente importante para su método de lucha, Shino fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear a Zaku ( http://m.imgur.com/brO5yLy ). Genjutsu: Shino, de alguna forma, logró escapar de los efectos del Genjutsu de Kabuto durante la invasión a Konoha durante los exámenes Chūnnin. Habilidades sensoriales Shino tiene la capacidad de sentir a individuos a distancia ( http://m.imgur.com/08fMn28 ), los límites establecidos de esta capacidad abarcan alrededor de 1 KM ( http://m.imgur.com/zPSOBtL ). Hype: Shino es reconocido por Kiba como alguien fuerte con quien no desearía pelear ( http://m.imgur.com/8RyBaFC ), Naruto también establece que nunca imaginó que Shino fuese tan fuerte, mientras que Sakura asegura que siempre pensó que Shino era un poco perturbador ( http://m.imgur.com/O3HhMEZ ). Durante el tiempo en el que Naruto fue a entrenar con Jiraiya, Shino logró ascender a Chūnnin, mismo rango que se le otorga a quien haya podido completar dicho examen, en estos exámenes han participado 153 de los equipos Genin de Konoha y sus aliados ( http://m.imgur.com/8djZ68q ) en examen cuya dificultad solo permitía un máximo de 10 integrantes para obtener el título o incluso solo uno como vimos en el caso del manga.